


9-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	9-2

他说的是领扣的价钱，甄心吃了一惊，稍一停顿的功夫，张准顺势抱住他的肩膀，凑到他耳边，几不可闻地说：“操我！”  
关于这句台词，周正怕过不了审要删掉，陈导和张准研究了，决定处理成耳语，剪完成片不加字幕，局里挑出来就二次改配。一瞬间，甄心的心紧得都要揪起来，短短两个字就让他分不清虚幻和现实，他莽撞地看着张准，投注的大半是真感情。  
电光石火间，陈导喊了cut：“一条过！”他兴奋地点燃雪茄：“张准很准确，保持住！休息五分钟！”  
工作人员撤下去，甄心愣了半晌才出戏，张准放开他，退开两步保持审慎的距离，甄心先是用眼描摹他，然后鼓起勇气，闷闷地说：“那天我喝多了……”  
张准看了他一眼，没说话，也没走开。  
“我也不知道是怎么了，可能把你当成了高准，我以为我是方炽……”  
张准叹一口气，过来抓住他的手，举到眼前看了看，淡淡说一句：“冲一冲。”  
甄心顺着他的视线看，这才发现手心里破了个口子，血溢出来，浸染了掌纹，是刚才拽张准的领扣受伤了。  
“戏里，戏外，你得分清楚。”张准话说得不着痕迹，甄心看着他服帖的鬓角和淡粉色的眼窝，想说什么，这时陈导回到监视器前，大剌剌喊：“演员准备了！”  
两人对看一眼，默不作声开始脱衣服，这场戏要求全裸，不穿内裤，不贴胶带，拿陈正森的话说，要贴身肉搏。诊室最里边有一张大红的佛洛依德躺椅，这部戏的大部分场景里，它不过是烘托气氛的摆设，唯独这一场，第206场，它至关重要。  
甄心先脱光，仰面躺在长椅上，一个机位跟着他，从水平方向聚焦，另一个机位跟着张准，他背对甄心跨上来，挺翘的屁股正对他勃起的下体，一会儿他将毫无保留地坐下去。甄心不得不屏住呼吸，面前这具肉体让他全身寒毛直立，他是那么期待他坐下来，又怕他坐下来让自己动情得像个傻瓜。  
张准的机位找了半天，最后导演决定从背后拍，代入方炽视角，场记报板：“《入戏》，AB机，第206场，shot 3，take 1！”  
开拍，甄心按剧本提示的，表现得犹豫而紧张：“为什么，”他不安地问：“为什么你背对着我？”  
机位在背后，张准必需把戏给过去，于是扭动腰肢，牵动肩背漂亮的肌肉，在明亮的白炽灯下，像一朵即将绽放的花，他半侧过头，露出那只赤红的玛瑙耳钉，一只手假装扶住甄心的下体，边往下坐边轻浮地说：“我怕从正面，你硬不起来。”  
他浅浅地哼，对着镜头大胆地扮演一个主动和同性交媾的男人，甄心眼看他坐到自己胯上，跟他皮贴着皮肉碰着肉，柔嫩的股沟和坚硬的阴茎相互嵌合。张准打了个冷颤，臀部的皮肤迅速发烫、变红，然后向腰背和大腿蔓延，这股红潮席卷他全身，甄心喘起粗气，本能地想往上顶，张准却用一把颤抖失控的声音说：“导、导演，对不起，停一下！”  
他承受不住了，在场的人都知道，于是机器灭灯，等他适应。他坐在甄心生机勃勃的下体上，那种湿滑和灼热的触感他没法形容，只有等待，等羞耻感渐渐麻木。甄心被干磨着也不好受，鬼使神差地摸上他单薄的肩胛骨，色情黏腻地在那一片揉搓，张准呼吸紊乱，躲避着，把他的手往下拉，甄心执拗地和他痴缠：“我也很难受哎！”  
张准侧过头，玛瑙耳钉迎着凛冽的灯光，一闪：“那你别硬啊。”  
他话里带刺，甄心憋着一股气，在他屁股肉上狠狠掐了一把，作势要坐起来，张准立刻叫导演：“陈导，我可以了。”  
甄心只得又躺回去，规矩地等张准动作，这次张准自如了许多，一条腿从躺椅上随意垂下，胯骨大张，腿部曲线蜿蜒，像个无耻的娼妇，诊室里所有目光都聚焦在这条映着大红躺椅的白腿上，陈导拉开衣领，对跟拍甄心的机位说：“B机，给特写，张准的踝骨，还有脚趾！”  
张准舔着嘴唇，没命地呻吟，屁股快速在甄心胯上挺动，甄心咬着牙，皱着眉头粗喘，听着张准沙哑的喊声越来越急，越来越高，然后戛然而止——“高准”射精了。


End file.
